


Hold my hand to keep me steady (just to be quiet with you)

by Binaryy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caretaking, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Violence, Platonic Affection, Protective Asahi, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binaryy/pseuds/Binaryy
Summary: “The ache for home lives in all of us. The safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned.”― Maya AngelouAsahi patches up Kageyama's wounds. In the process, he might be mending so much more.





	Hold my hand to keep me steady (just to be quiet with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Quiet - Lights

Asahi is quiet as he bandages Kageyama wounds.

He can’t tell if the ace is trying to give him space or just doesn’t know what to say, but either way he’s thankful. The silence is one of the reasons he keeps coming back to Asahi, freely shows him what he’s kept hidden for so long.

There was no discernible panic, not anymore, no questions or advice that sounds more like judgement. No pressure at all, just a quiet presence by his side, to drape blankets over him, to put on volleyball matches and take care of his injuries, even if Kageyama is perfectly capable of doing it himself.  
It’s all rather silly, Kageyama supposes. Not because he doesn’t appreciate it, but because it’s so _unnecessary._

Whether Asahi wipes away his tears or not, he’ll still be standing on the court the next day, same as always. It shouldn’t matter to Asahi, shouldn’t affect him at all, really.

But that has never stopped him, not since he'd stumbled upon a drenched Kageyama who had ran from harsh words and harsher fists, out into the pouring rain, getting hopelessly lost even with no direction in mind. It hadn't stopped him when he took Kageyama to his house, only a few blocks away, and gave him a warm shower, too-big clothes, and many worried looks over a cup of hot chocolate milk.  
  
Kageyama had been expecting questions, rebukes, ‘what happened are you okay do I need to call your parents’ or 'how could you be so stupid to go out in weather like this’. What he got was a gentle smile, _“be careful, okay? Practice won’t be the same without you if you get sick,”_ and a hand threading through his hair gently.

It was the first of many affectionate gestures, and although he wasn't sure why they were being wasted on him, he couldn't find it in himself to protest. They were nice, warm and soothing and _safe_ , Asahi backing away at even the slightest sign of unease.

By now, after Asahi put away the first aid kit and settled them on the couch, Kageyama could lean against him and have his arm around him loosely without unease and discomfort forming knots in his stomach.

It wasn’t much, if you’d ask anyone else, but

 

it was progress.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu at Tumblr: something-pah-and-something-gwah


End file.
